FwPCSS11
' "Furafura FURAPPI - Dai PINCHI!" '(チョッピはチョピっとホームシック? lit. The great pinch of dizzy Flappy!) Is episode 11 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary One nice, peaceful morning Saki is fast asleep, as is Flappy. Saki's mother comes to the door to tell Saki that its 7:30 already and that she'll be late for practice today. Saki says its fine, since her alarm clock goes off at 6:30 and she almost falls asleep until she suddenly realizes its 7:30! An hour AFTER she was supposed to get up! Saki picks up her alarm clock to try and determine why it didn't go off like it was supposed to when she Flappy asks her to be quiet, stating that he has a really bad headache. Saki quickly packs as Flappy suddenly remembers falling asleep on the top of the Alarm clock. Flappy claims he didn't do it, once again stating his head hurts as Saki tries to stay calm and refuses to believe that Flappy didn't do it. Grabbing an ill and sleepy Flappy, Saki quickly runs to school. Saki shows up as practice is nearly over and panics as she tries to tell the softball coach what had happened that caused her to be late. But not happy with Saki anyway, she makes her run ten laps for the tardiness. A worn out Saki then collaspes. During lunch, Saki incidentally causes herself to choke after eating too fast! Mai tells her she should pace herself but she angrily scolds Flappy once more as she slowly paces herself while eating now. Mai then points out that maybe Saki accidentally shut off her alarm on her own, to which Saki refuses to believe until realizing that she blamed Flappy without even listening to him because she was in too much of a hurry... Saki tries to apologize but Flappy isn't ready to listen yet, so Choppy suggest they should go hang out at the beach tomorrow on their day off. Meanwhile, Moerumba is practicing his dance moves when Goyan shows to ask him if he realizes that he could be in a lot of trouble if he does not recover the fountain of Trees or Flames soon. But Moerumba refuses to listen and keeps dancing as he also adds that Akudaikan is becoming increasingly furious at this dely. Moerumba states that he's only been holding off and he plans to become serious now before he jumps away. Back at home, Saki lays onto her bed and checks on Flappy to find out he really has a fever! She apologizes for not listening to him and pulls out the Diamond Cards and summons both NigiNigi and a medical box creature which then form into a giant needle. After a moment, Flappy begins to feel a lot better! Flappy explains that coming to the Land of Greenery was hard for him to adjust to, and in hopes to cheer him up Saki tells him a story of when she was younger. About how she ended up crying trying to adjust to the beginning of a different chapter in her life. She asks Flappy if its weird for someone like her to cry, but she looks to see he has fallen asleep instead... The following morning, Flappy wakes up and realizes that he feels a lot better. He looks to see that Saki slept there with him the entire time when suddenly his stomach growls! With a small blush he pretends to be asleep, but Saki realizes he really isn't and proceeds to feed him. After Flappy finishes they meet with Mai and Choppy and head to the beach. As Flappy and Choppy play, they learn about crabs and the starfish when suddenly they hear a weird voice! Moerumba has appeared! He grabs Flappy and Choppy and threatens to throw them into the ocean unless they reveal the location of the Fountain of the Sun, to him. They refuse and he tosses them into the water! Saki speedily dives underneath the water and manages to grab them before they could come in contact with the chilly waters. Tossing Choppy to Mai, the girls transform into Pretty Cure before Moerumba summons an odd beach Uzaina. Composed of a portable grill for body and a giant edible clam/muscle for the head, and arms composed of an octopus and squid. It proceeds to spit out fiery hot things at them, that shortly after begin to explode! Saki and Mai proceed to grab its arms and toss it across the beach before proceeding to use Twin Stream Splash on the odd Uzaina, which then transforms back into its original pieces as they add a red Miracle Drop to the Fairy Charafe. Saki suddenly sneezes, after she mentions being worn out and unfortuantly, due to her diving into the cold waters. Saki has now developed a cold. Her mother soon leaves after telling her to get a good nights rest. Flappy then comes out and asks Saki if she is okay after he confirms that she is ill due to jumping into the water to save him and Choppy. He then proceeds to get a small pan of water and a wet cloth for her forehead and stays up as long as he can before drifting off to sleep. The following morning, Saki awakens to see that Flappy has fallen asleep next to her. Suddenly Korone's tail smacks the wet cloth and it knocks over the photo frame, which bumps the alarm clock. Its then Flappy remembers that Korone had hit the Mix Commune two nights ago! Which caused him to wake up on top of the Alarm Clock and accidentally shut it off! Korone then sneaks away, seeing how angry the both of them are with him. After a big breakfast Saki then leaves, feeling 110% as the episode ends... Major Events *Another Diamond Card is revealed Quotes *Goyan: What a weirdo. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba Secondary Characters Trivia *Flappy developing a cold and not being believed is exactly what happened in FwPC09. Ironically it was the same pairing type. (As in, Saki is a lot like Nagisa and so on.) *The drawn picture from FwPCSS has apparently been framed and Saki keeps it in her room. *Its possible that Korone is jealous of Flappy. As he seems to be awake when he hits the mix commune and Cloth with his tail, which would mean possibly he is doing it on purpose. Gallery Ah~.png NigiNigi and Healing.png Little Saki.png Sick Flappy.png Blanket.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star